Bellcore has developed the SPACE.RTM. and MSAP (multiservice application platform) applications to permit the development and instantiation of telephone services in the advanced intelligent network ("AIN"). Multiple service providers utilize the SPACE and MSAP languages. In general, call processing records corresponding to each customer are generated by a service provider and stored in a database associated with a service control point ("SCP") in a telephone network. Calls to or from a customer trigger execution of the call processing records to provide the subscribed-to services for each customer. Prior to this invention, the system was oriented toward a single service per trigger execution, using predetermined service components. Adding a new feature to an existing service involved changing the service itself.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to improve call processing applications and to improve the efficiency and effectiveness of call processing procedures.